


Stay Stay Stay

by DhenRia



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhenRia/pseuds/DhenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Tomoyo ranting and complaining? And why is Eriol wearing a football helmet inside the house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Stay Stay

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I'm still trying to hypnotize CLAMP into giving me the rights over it.

I was clearly a mess. I was dripping wet. My dress clung to my body like a second skin. Mud caked the soles of my sandals and the hem of my dress. I was red and fuming with anger. I banged on the door of the Hiiragizawa mansion. And in an instant, Eriol opened the door. Seeing that he was surprised and confused with the state that I'm in made me all madder. Then realization dawned on him.

"To-chan, I'm so sorry," was all he was able to say before I stormed in to the living room. He immediately followed me and began apologizing. "I'm sorry, I forgot about our date. I was looking for something in the library so I lost track of time."

"You lost track of time?! Do you know how long I've waited for you Eriol? Eight hours! Yes, eight hours! That's how long I've waited. The sun was hot but I waited. The clouds turned dark yet I waited. The rain began to fall but still I waited. But after eight hours, I realized that you weren't coming. I was even ready to hear the explanation why the great reincarnation of Clow Reed failed to come. I was ready to forgive you. But to hear that you lost track of time?! Unbelievable!" I ranted.

"To-chan, I'm really sorry," was all he said.

"I'm sorry? Do you think that's gonna fix this? Sometimes, I wonder if you even care about me! You know what? I hate you! Maybe we should just break up since you love your books more than me," I spat at him.

I know I was out of character. I was acting out of anger. The prim and proper Daidouji heiress, ranting and screeching and complaining was unheard of, but you probably would end up like me if you were in my position.

I was expecting him tell me that we were through, to leave, to walk out of the room. But he never did any of those. Instead:

"Well, at least, I'm not cheating on you. It's better than finding out that I forgot about our date because I was with another woman, right?" he said, **smiling**.

Nakuru-san gasped at what her master had said while Spinel-san shook his head. How and when they got there was unknown to me. But, one thing was clear, _he found it funny that I was mad_. That was the last straw. I threw my phone across the room at him. And it hit him, knocking him unconscious. I suddenly felt frantic. _What have I done?_ But then, I was still too mad at him so I ignored Nakuru-san's attempts at reviving her master and went straight up to my room.

I was already feeling rather uncomfortable at how my dress clung to my skin so I decided to have a good soak. As I entered the tub, I began to think why I even decided to date that guy in the first place.

* * *

_He came back. After four years, he came back. But Mizuki-sensei wasn't with him. When Sakura-chan asked him, all he said was, "She said we weren't meant to be. We both were meant for someone else. And I guess, she's right. I am meant for someone else." And he looked at me._

* * *

_Sakura-chan and Li-kun decided to get married after we finished high school. They also decided to pursue their college degree in Hong Kong. The morning after the graduation, we went to the airport to send them off._

_"Eriol-kun, please take care of Tomoyo-chan for me. I can't take care of her anymore since I'm far away," Sakura-chan said._

_"Oi, Sakura, why are you entrusting Daidouji to that git?" Li-kun retorted._

_"Of course, Sakura-san," he replied, and smirked at Li-kun._

_Sakura-chan turned to me. "Take care of yourself Tomoyo-chan. I promise to send letters and call you regularly. I also promise to visit. I will miss you," she said, tears threatening to fall._

_"Don't cry, Sakura-chan. We'll still see each other. And I will miss you, too," I said._

_And all too soon, they have to board the plane heading for Hong Kong._

_"Are you okay?" he asked as we watched the plane take off._

_"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked._

_"Because he finally took her away."_

_"As long as she's happy, I'm happy." And I smiled at him._

* * *

_After a few days, Eriol and I flew to London where we would be studying college. He invited me to stay with him in his mansion and I agreed._

_Sometime soon, Daidouji-san was replaced with Tomoyo-san and Hiiragizawa-san into Eriol-san._

_Then, Tomoyo-san became Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san became Eriol-kun._

_That's when we realized we became bestfriends._

* * *

_The first man I dated was Yunoki Azuma, the heir to a large business empire. He was a guy who has a way with words. Unfortunately, he didn't really like me since he said, I wasn't his type. I realized that he was quite manipulative when I learned that he only dated me because his father wanted to make business with my mother and also to get close to Eriol who I learned was his type._

* * *

_The second man I dated was Haninozuka Mitsukuni who was both a host and martial artist. He was charming and charismatic. But he was quite short for his age with a very childish face. In the end, we broke up since we realized that we treated each other as siblings than lovers._

* * *

_The third man I dated was an aristocrat named Ichijo Takuma. I liked him because he was a gentleman. Unfortunately, he was on the rebound when I met him. He admitted to still loving his former fiancée Sara Shirabuki. The two got back together so we decided to end our relationship._

* * *

_The fourth man I dated was another heir. He was Suoh Tamaki, a wonderful pianist. Unfortunately, he was quite flamboyant and egotistic. And he was also in love with another woman named Fujioka Haruhi. He said he only dated me due to the instructions of his grandmother. So I decided to break up with him and let him be with his love._

* * *

_The fifth man I was about to date was model Senri Shiki. He was cool, composed and was truly mysterious. Yet, sad to say, he was a quite apathetic, and does not have interest in anything and possesses little motivation so it wasn't a big surprise that he never even helped me with the groceries. Thankfully, Eriol was kind enough to carry my groceries every time and made me laugh despite my situation._

* * *

_The last guy I was about to date before Eriol was a man named Jinrou Kosuke. He was a member of a mafia and is quite serious. But before I even got the chance to meet the guy, Eriol had called my mother to tell her about it. Of course, my mother forbid me to see him ever. I was mad so I just stormed into his room without knocking, demanding from him why he told my mother about my plans when he never interfered before. But instead of answering, what he did was smile at me._

_"Why're you smiling?!" I demanded._

_"You're funny when you're mad," he replied._

_"WHAT?! You find this funny?"_

_"Well, I never expected the ever cool, composed and prim and proper Daidouji heiress to look like a volcano ready to burst when she's mad." And he resumed smiling._

_"I don't care. Just answer my question Eriol-kun. Why did you tell Okaasan about Jinrou-kun?"_

_He suddenly turned serious. "He's a dangerous person Tomoyo-chan. He's a member of the mafia."_

_"So what? I love him!"_

_"Do you? Or you just love him because he has Sakura-san's eyes?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Do not lie Tomoyo-chan. I know that you found something every man you have dated that resembles Sakura-san. The first man, Yunoki-san, he has Sakura-san's smile. The second one, the host, Haninozuka-san, he has Sakura-san's innocence and friendly personality. Ichijo-san is optimistic and cheerful like her. Suoh-san is as energetic and outspoken as she is. Add to the fact that he is as afraid of the supernatural as she is. And the last one, Senri-san is dense and oblivious like her."_

_"How did you-"_

_"How do I notice these things? Well I tend to notice everything about the girl I love." And he smiled sadly at me._

_My eyes widened. It was a confession. He was confessing to me._

_"I know that when she left, you were sad because she was taken away from you. She was your only companion since your mother cannot always be with you. I know you're scared to be left alone. But I won't let you be alone. I'll always be with you so Tomoyo-san, so for once, can you not love someone that resembles Sakura-san?" he asked._

_It amazed me how he managed to keep his feelings for me. He also took the time to know and memorize me to even learn my fears, hopes and dreams. Then, realization hit me: I never really dated those guys because they resembled Sakura-chan. I dated them because they resembled Eriol-kun…_

_So, in the end, I said yes. And we became a couple._

* * *

Now, that I was thinking clear, I remembered why I dated him. It was simple actually. It was because I love him. All those times that he was in pain because I 'loved' someone else, he could have left. But he didn't.

And a sudden thought came to me. _He's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with._

Besides, no one else is gonna love me even and find it amusing when I get mad.

As I was preparing to sleep, my phone beeped and I noticed that I got a message from Sakura-chan.

To: Tomoyo-chan

_Tomoyo-chan, I don't know why but I get the feeling that I need to send you this message from a magazine I've read somewhere: You should never leave a fight unresolved. Mou, I hope you are not fighting with Eriol-kun. Well, good night and I miss you Tomoyo-chan._

From: Sakura

I smiled and felt happy that Sakura-chan's powers have grown stronger that she had stronger intuitions. I decided to send her a reply.

To: Sakura-chan

_Sakura-chan, Arigatou. I shall take your advice. Good night and I miss you too._

From: Tomoyo

I placed my phone on my bedside table. I lie on the bed and closed my eyes as I thought of a way on how to properly approach the problem with Eriol.

The next morning, Eriol wasn't present at breakfast and I noticed that Nakuru-san was bringing a tray upstairs. So I asked Spinel-san about it.

"Master wants to let you cool down first before he talks to you again. Apparently, he doesn't want a repeat of yesterday's events," he said.

"Oh," was all that I could say. Then, we resumed eating in silence.

After breakfast, Eriol still didn't come out of his room so I asked Nakuru-san to tell him that I want to talk. Nakuru immediately went to her master's room to tell him. I was about to sit on the piano stool when I heard him walking down the stairs. I turned to look at him only to find him wearing a football helmet. I struggled to contain my laughter but I couldn't help but let a smile slip out.

When he reached down the stairs, he said, "Okay, let's talk."

"Why are you wearing that?" I managed to ask while I keep myself from laughing.

"Oh, this? It's to make sure that yesterday won't happen again. But I have to say I'm impressed. You sure have a perfect aim."

"Thank you."

"Well, Ruby said you want to talk…" he began.

"Please sit here, Eri-kun," I said motioning to a seat beside the piano.

"Okay," he said.

I sat on the piano stool and faced him. "I'm… well, I guess I won't be able to say what I want to say in this current situation, so, I'll just say it in a song, okay?"

He nodded so I faced the piano. I touched the keys and began to play. As I was playing the intro, I feel Eriol smiling.

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night_  
 _I threw my phone across the room at you_  
 _I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed_  
 _This morning I said we should talk about it_  
 _Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved_  
 _That's when you came in wearing a football helmet_  
 _And said, "Okay let's talk,"_  
 _And I said,_

_"Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_  
 _You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad_  
 _But I think that it's best if we both stay"_

_Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me_  
 _But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing_  
 _And I love you because you have given me no choice but to_

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_  
 _You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad_  
 _But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

_You took the time to memorize me, my fears, my hopes and dreams_  
 _I just like hanging out with you all the time_  
 _All those times that you didn't leave it's been occuring to me 'I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life'_

_Stay... and I'll be loving you for quite some time_  
 _No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad_  
 _So I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_  
 _You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad_  
 _But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay_

_Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time_  
 _You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad_  
 _But I think that it's best if we both stay_

Eriol hugged me from behind when I finished. "I'm really sorry I forgot about our date. It won't happen again. I promise."

"I'm sorry, too. For throwing the phone at you."

"It's okay. I deserve it. I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again."

He nodded. "I love you To-chan."

"I love you too Eri-kun."

"So, you used that song to properly explain what you feel, right?" His eyes was twinkling, like he knew something I don't.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I can't help but notice the line "I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life." Ne, To-chan, do you want to marry me?" he asked.

I just smiled as I remove his football helmet and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

**!Owari!**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! It's actually been a long time since I've written something so this took longer to write than usual. Including the fact that I've researched on anime guys that resemble Sakura and Eriol at the same time. XD
> 
> I guess, I also have to state that I do not own Vampire Knight (for Takuma and Shiki), Ouran High School Host Club (for Tamaki and Honey) and La Corda D'Oro (for Azuma) in one way or another.
> 
> I tried to make sure that Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are in character. Unfortunately, I think I've failed miserably. So they may be a little bit OOC (or really OOC, depending on your judgment!)
> 
> Oh, by the way, this is my first song fic and second fan fiction to write so please go easy on me.
> 
> Anyways, for those who are wondering how those five men resembled Eriol one way or another, I have to say that you'll have to read their descriptions once again n_nV
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Hime


End file.
